


Easy as Pi

by hariboo



Series: Easy As... [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: “How was I supposed to know? Can’t see into the future. I’m not a witch.”“Then why do dress like one?”“Hey!” Loki’s tone was more betrayed at this than when Thor had to literally drag him back home after casually trying to take over Earth. It thoroughly annoyed Thor.At the same time he heard a laugh behind him.A laugh he knew.Knew it better than his own. Loved it better, as well.





	Easy as Pi

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: I write Jane (and Sif) into Thor 3 without changing the basic plot of the movie proving it can be done if only to myself.  
> Result: three ideas. This is Version 1 - No Dr. Strange Scene, bc really who needs him tbh. I do use some lines and locations from the movie to bookend this scene.  
> Unbeated, bc I have no patience.

_EXT. SHADY ACRES NURSING HOME - MANHATTAN - DAY_

Thor frowned at the remains of the Shady Acres Nursing Home, then frowned at his brother. Loki looked… unsure, confused, perplexed, even, but not worried. Thor had to admit to himself he had not expected the latter to cross his brother’s face, but one could hope. One could hope in vain from the looks of it. Father was, as Thor had come to terms with, a difficult man to care for, but against his better nature, Thor still did. Loki, as Thor had also come to terms with, did not. Any leftover affection Loki had for their father Thor was sure was due to Mother’s influence. 

Mother would not have liked to know that Father was lost on Midgard under Loki’s spell. 

Thor did not like to know it either. 

“I swear, I left him right here,” Loki said,no regret or worry in his voice. He frowned as the plaque of the nursing home was crushed, curiously. Like it had insulted him.

Thor scoffed. “Right here on the sidewalk? Or right there, where that building is being demolished. Great planning.”

Loki whined, though Thor was sure his brother would have stabbed him if he knew his tone reminded Thor of when they were small and wanting to stay up later, asking for one more story from their mother. 

“How was I supposed to know? Can’t see into the future. I’m not a witch.”

“Then why do dress like one?” 

“Hey!” Loki’s tone was more betrayed at this than when Thor had to literally drag him back home after casually trying to take over Earth. It thoroughly annoyed Thor. 

At the same time he heard a laugh behind him. 

A laugh he knew. 

Knew it better than his own. Loved it better, as well. 

_How?_

“Jane?” His heart speed up and lightened at the sound. He had barely turned before Jane stood into the space in front of him. Next to him Loki stiffened, but said nothing. He somehow managed to stiffen his back and curled into himself at the same time. Thor briefly wondered if he was trying not to bring Jane’s attention to him, but in truth did not care as Jane’s grin beamed up at him. 

“Hey, you,” she said, slipping into his space, her eyes bright, “what brings you to this neighbourhood?” 

“Jane!” Thor grinned back. His arm reached to pull her to close and Jane came willingly. Her face tipped up, fingers sliding up his throat as he leaned down to kiss her. 

He had a brief moment in which he wondered if he still could kiss her. They had a talk before he left.

But… It’d been too long. Oh, far too long, he thought as her mouth took his in a soft, warm kiss. Weeks, months, almost two years on Midgard. They had both known he’d be gone for a while, maybe her lifetime, maybe his. They had both fought and rage over the unfairness of it and ultimately came to the conclusion that they couldn’t ask the other to wait for each other. Thor wanted Jane to live her life, Jane didn’t want Thor to give up his for hers.

But here she was, finding him again. Kissing him. Nothing, not even Asgard, felt as natural as Jane’s arms around him, as her smiles and her love, Thor thought traitorously with no guilt. 

Thor pulled back from the kiss as Loki shifted. “Don’t even think about it, Loki.” He met Jane’s gaze and shook his head, mouthing _sorry_. She rolled her eyes with a smile and turned to face his brother. 

“So, you’re alive? That’s what? Two fake deaths?”

Thor snorted as Loki’s face twisted, but his ears pinked. 

“Nothing gets by you, Foster,” Loki groused, his shoulders hunching, making him look crotchety in Thor’s opinion. “What are you even doing here? I thought you two had ended this.” He waved his hand towards them. Jane was still tucked against Thor’s side. Her hand flat against his chest near his heart. 

Jane looked up at Thor, ignoring Loki. “I saw the Bifrost readings pop up on my scanners. It’s been a while so I thought I’d come check it out, in case… you know, the world was ending again. Imagine my surprise when it’s you and our dearly departed.” 

Loki sputtered at her. Silver glinted at his wrist. Thor nudged his toe with the umbrella. Loki hissed.

Laughing, Thor touched his nose to her hair. She still used the same shampoo, it’s traces still lingered in her hair. “Ah, yes, no world ending. Something worse…” Jane’s eyebrows raised, her shoulders tensed. Thor pressed her closer to his side. He had missed her warmth, her strength, and how it stood steadily alongside his.

“Loki has lost our father.”

“I did not _lose_ Father! He’s just not where I left him, you boar!” 

At that Jane blinked. “W-What?” Her stance relaxed as she looked between them and then laughed louder. 

Loki growled and would have stepped closer to Jane except Thor might have dropped his umbrella over Loki’s toe, throwing a little shock in. Only for a second. He did not want to actually break Loki’s toes.

“YOU ABSOLUTE OX, THAT’S NOT FUNNY!” Loki hopped on one foot and glared at him and Jane. 

“I thought it was funny,” Thor said.

Jane snickered and looked at Thor. “Well lucky for you two, I think I can help.”

Thor raised his brows at Jane. He did not doubt her brilliance and tenacity. In fact he was quite a fan of her creative mind, he thought, recalling one or two nights in which they had both benefited from it, but finding a spelled Allfather on a planet as vast as Midgard? That would be a hardship. But, if anyone could do it, it was Jane. He did believe that completely as confused about her statement as he was. 

“How in the world you do, a mortal, believe you can help us?” Loki said, rudely voicing his own disbelief on the matter. 

Jane glared at him. For a second Thor thought she’d punch his brother again. Once he had hoped they’d get along. Alas, Loki had to be Loki and Jane did not take lightly insults to her intelligence. 

“Ignore him, Jane. But, what is your plan?”

Jane just pulled out two machines out of her bag. Thor vaguely recognised both. One, a Starkphone, but unlike the one she had had when he left Midgard. It looked slimmer and sleeker, something Thor had thought impossible considering the last he had seen had been even slimmer than the most current iPhone. The other machine resembled the portal creating device Jane had built during Convergence. This one looked more refined, however. A bit newer, less duct tape, he thought with a smile.

“Hold this for a second, please,” Jane said, touching her phone and tucking between her ear and shoulder.

“Of course.”

She handed Thor the machine. Thor took it with careful hands while Loki acted like he wasn’t watching. He was curious, Thor could tell, but he’d never admit it. Loki had never been overtly interested in the metalworks and engineering aspects of Asgard’s forge workers, but he always had curiosity about new technologies across the realms. 

Whoever was on the other side of the phone answered and Jane smiled. Thor guessed it was Darcy. “Hi, yeah, it was them… Yep, both of them. I guess I owe you a beer, don’t I? … Well, you did say they’d come looking for him. … Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll ask. ... You, he still in the same place?,” at this point Jane sighed and waved Thor closer. Thor did as she asked. Her fingers went to the machine and she fiddled with the dials. “Okay, got the coordinates. You gonna be there, I’m sure they’d like to see you--” She looked up then, and to Thor’s surprise, glanced at Loki. 

Ah. 

Had Thor not known Jane as well as he did, had he not learned to read her eyes as quickly as she did his he would not have known what that looked meant. But he did and understood it was not Darcy on the other side of the phone call. He recalled the play he had witnessed. 

“You sure?...Okay, I’ll hold it open for you.” Jane hung up the phone, now looking back at Thor. 

He gave her a look. “Was that--” 

Jane gave him a half smile and shrug.

Loki gave Thor a look. Yes, better not continue down that path.

“It’s been an interesting couple years. Got more interesting a few months ago when your dad showed up at my door,” Jane explained as she tapped her fingers on the screen of her machine. “No explanation, didn’t even speak to me. Just kinda wanted to let us know he was here? Got super fun when I asked if he wanted to call for Heimdall and then he said he wanted to _stay_. He’s just kinda stayed in one place, for the most part. Sometimes he eats. He likes burgers, fun fact.” 

Thor winced. He could only imagine how that went down. Next to them, Loki looked as guilty as he ever allowed himself to look. 

“Jane, I’m sorry. I was-- The search for the Infinity Stones took me across the universe to no avail and then I found myself in Muspelheim as Sutur’s prisoner in order to stop Ragnarok. Which, was actually the plan,” he added as Loki scoffed. 

She cupped his face. “Hey, it’s okay, we knew this wasn’t gonna be like a mission with the Avengers, which by way, are still broken up. Bruce is still missing.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “Fools.”

Jane laughed, “Yep. Rhodey’s healed up nicely. Tony’s doing okay now. Better, anyway. And Steve is—well, I can’t say _where_ he is, but he stopped shaving. Looks good.” She wiggled her eyebrows making Thor squint at her. After himself and Wilson, Thor was aware Rogers was the handsomest Avenger. 

Jane blew him a kiss. “You’re still prettier.” 

He had to admit he was slightly, just _slightly_ , comforted by that.

She was about to continue when Loki cut her off. 

“Are you two _done_? We’re here to fine Fa-Odin, not to reminisce on your relationship status and what those idiots are doing.”

“Those idiots kicked your ass,” Jane snapped, eyes flashing to Loki. “Bruce told me what the Hulk did. I think the proper term used was ‘owned’.”

Loki’s face twisted. “That beast! I hope he’s been left to ruin, somewhere uncomfortable and dank, and I let them win! As if they could--” Thor elbowed his brother. Loki growled at him and somehow crossed his arms even more. “ _Let_ them!”

Jane eyed him like he was a disgruntled toddler. Thor had to admit his brother currently look the part. 

“Jane, it’s best we head to my father now. Is he far?” 

She looked between them and nodded. “Yeah, you could say that, but I got us covered,” she spoke smugly, “come on, let’s get out of the street.”

Thor immediately followed her as she headed into an alley the had to turn back and pull Loki along. 

“Come on,” Thor said, tightening his grip on Loki’s elbow when he stayed his ground. Loki’s glare was hard and aimed to make you feel uneasy around him. Thor shrugged it off with the easy of someone who had received it every morning when he finished the last of the balk meat.

The alley was was blocked at the end by some garbage bins. Jane slid around them and waved them over. 

“Come on,” she said, a smug smile on her face. 

“Jane?” And before Thor could wonder what she was planning, Jane flipped something on her machine and a portal opened. It was shaped like a sphere. A shimmers orb that showcased a peaceful meadow by what looked liked cliffs. Thor felt his eyes widen and turned to look at Jane. She had done it! She managed to manipulate the ability to bend space-time and create her portals. His pride rolled through him like the thunder he commanded and he pulled her close for a quick but hard kiss. Jane’s grin melted into a laugh against his mouth.

Loki’s mouth hung open and he glanced at Jane. Thor turned her from his gaze.

“You did it! How are you powering it? How did you manage to stabilize the quantum field? I remember you were having some trouble with it before.”

She pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ears. It was an endearing trait that signalled her embarrassment at his praise, but also her pride at her success. “Long kinda story. Let’s just say it wasn’t easy, had to spend a few months trying to build a power source in Wakanda, lived in the lab for about a year, but now I can get across the world the blink of an eye.”

Thor smiled. “It’s how you got here.”

“It’s how I got here,” she confirmed. “And now it’s gonna take you to Norway.”

“Norway?”

She waved to the portal. “Norway. The lab is actually few hours from where he is, but I think it’s best you guys do this alone. Anyway’s warmer here at the moment, I think I might stay for lunch.”

Thor nodded. He looked at the portal, at Jane, at Loki. “Uh, yes. I suppose you’re right.” He didn't want to let go Jane, however. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and live his life with her. Loki’s face pulled, however. He faced the portal with a mercurial look upon his face that Thor couldn’t fully decipher. 

Jane touched his cheek and raised herself on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Go. Fix what you need to. I’ll be here.”

“Jane,” he sighed, touching his lips to her forehead. Then lifted her hand in his and kissed her finger. She still wore the ring. 

“I know.”

“Are we going to _go_?” 

Thor slid his gaze to Loki, who looked like he rather run back home, but kept his eyes on the portal. Thor was surprised he hadn’t rushed through. 

He stepped away from Jane, their fingers lingering. 

“Come on then, brother. Let’s go.” He walked to the portal and nudge Loki. Loki stumbled but then started to walk through the portal. 

Thor looked over his shoulder at Jane. She mouthed one word and lightened his heart with it. He mouthed it back, stepping fully through.

 

EXT. CLIFFS - NORWAY - DAY 

On the other side of the portal, the meadow was cool and he could hear the waves crash against the cliffs. The portal remained opened behind them and before Thor could wonder why, he heard a familiar sound. 

A fist struck Loki’s cheek before either of them could see it. 

Sif had always been fast.

“By the Nine, Sif! Uncalled for!” Loki exclaimed, cradling his cheek. Sif took another swipe at him, but this time his brother dodged. 

“Is it really? We buried you twice, you shit!” Sif snapped back, shoving at Loki again before turning to Thor. “Twice, Thor! I told Jane you’d be dragging his sorry arse back here.”

Thor swallowed and stepped forward to his oldest friend. “I know, Sif, I heard. She owes you a beer.”

That seemed to brighten her smile if only slightly. “She does.” Turning back to Loki, she took a swipe at his legs. His brother had not expected it. Thor felt he should be granted kingship just for not laughing, he thought. 

“Cheat!” Loki sprang back up, baring his teeth at Sif. 

“Liar!” 

Thor sighed. He stepped between the two before they came to blows or worse, he thought, eyeing their flared nostrils and bright eyes, attached themselves at their lips. “She’s got you there, brother.” Loki flipped him off. Thor took a second to wonder where he learned the gesture. Anyway. “Sif, our father?”

At that Sif’s demeanor changed. She squared her shoulders and looked behind her. Thor followed her gaze and there at the edge of the cliffs stood Odin Allfather Lord of the Wild Hunt. He somehow seemed small and that more than anything sobered Thor. Next to him, Loki sucked a breath between his teeth. 

Sif looked back at him and Loki and her eyes grew somber. “I’ll take my leave.” She nodded to the portal behind her. “Jane’s holding the portal for me. She’s going to buy me a lot of beer.” 

Thor couldn’t help but smile at her words. “See that she does,” he paused, swallowed. “Sif, I don’t know how you came to be in her company, but I’m glad of it.” 

“As am I,” she smiled then cuffed him on the shoulder. “Don’t break her heart, or yours. Now, don’t cause more trouble, please.”

Thor chuckled and hugged her. “No promises.” Sif accepted the hug graciously, but she slipped out of his hold quickly. She glanced at Loki, who was pretending to to watch them. “Your hurt either of them, your third death won’t be so false.”

Loki’s grin was bright and wide. “I missed you the most, Sif.” 

Sif’s face shuttered. Now it was Thor’s turn to pretend he didn’t hear the way Loki’s tone ended more sincere than he had meant it to. Or the way Sif’s hand’s curled at her sides as she stalked through the portal as Loki watched her leave. Thor could hear her muttering about idiot brothers and beer. It flickered closed a few seconds later. 

Loki sighed and turned to Thor, who nodded. 

Together they turned to face their father. 

At the same time they stepped forward. As they get closer, their father speaks.

_“Look at this place. It’s beautiful.”_


End file.
